legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Forendon Hatesmite, the Siege Captain
Forendon Hatesmite is a powerful captain, commanding a large arsenal of ballistic weapons at his disposal. Throughout the course of the fight, Forendon will bombard the players will waves of soldiers and rain death down on them from his machines. Forendon himslef uses dual gun-blades for his attacks. Forendon Hatesmite is the 17th encounter in Omegaheim. Abilities Phase 1: FIRE THE CANNONS! Forendon will start this phase simply by bombarding the raid will his siege machines. Siege Machines *Ballista: A basic siege machine that will fire at random areas of the arena, dealing 50,000 damage if hit. *Siege Cannon: A powerful cannon that will shoot at random areas of the arena, dealing 70,000 damage to a direct hit, and 15,000 area damage in 15 yards. *Destroyers Cannon: An incredibly powerful cannon that will fire rarely on random areas of the arena, dealing 130,000 damage to a direct hit, and 30,000 area damage in 15 yards. Forendon *Dual Shot: Will flip his weapons and shot 2 random players, dealing 55,000 damage to those hit. *Bladed Fury. Will empower his blades and swirl and a bladed whirldwind, dealing 30,000 damage per second within 10 yards. Forendon will move around the arena randomly for 20 seconds. *Captains Slash: Will slash his main target with both of his swords, dealing 90,000 damage and applying a bleed DoT. **Rended Flesh: Deals 10,000 damage per second over 7 seconds. *Bullet Barrage: Forendon will overload will guns, and spray shots all over the arena, dealing 20,000 damage per second to anyone within a 90° cone. Forendon will spin around in a 360° circle while using this. Phase 2: Orbital Strike Detected! At 60% Forendon will call in a n Orbital Strike. The Orbital Strike will take 4 minutes to strike the arena, so players must burn down Forendon to 30% before then. *Orbital Strike: A powerful Orbital Strike called onto the arena, will strike the arena in 4 minutes dealing 75,000,000 damage to all players. *Charged Bolt: A powerful bolt of energy shot out of his gun, dealing 90,000 damage to his target, and stunning for 20 seconds. *Impale: Impales his target on his swords dealing 7,000 damage per second while impaled. Players will have to deal 750,000 damage to him. Phase 3: Calling in the Troops If players succesfully stop the Orbital Strike, Foredon will call in his Siege Crew to attack the raid, and cause constant bombardments from the siege machines. Forendon will use his abilities from Phase 1 and Phase 2 in this phase. Siege Crew *Siege Pilot: A basic mob with 400,000 HP. They deal 20,000 damage per hit and can target a player for a siege attack, dealing 50,000 damage. *Siege Engineer: A tough mob with 650,000 HP. They deal 37,000 damage per hit. They peroidically increase the rate at witch siege attacks stike the arena. Preperation For this fight, for the first 2 phases, have your main tank on Forendon at all times. Blow cooldowns on phase 2. When phase 3 comes, have your Off Tank pickup the adds, and have around half the DPS switch to kill the adds. Tactics The biggest thing to do in this game, considering it is a fight long mechanic, is to avoid the targets of the Siege Machines. After phase 1, the Siege Machines will begin to fire a whole lot faster, making it extremely hectic. At phase 3, have the Off Tank pick up the adds, and have DPS switch to kill the adds. Quotes Intro: *The R.B: This room looks very... Familiar. *Nick Shadius: I'll say. It looks similar to Old Polcro. *Forendon: Old Polcro... Never heard of that place before. *The R.B: CHRIST! Don't do that. You scared me you BASTARD! *Nick Shadius give The R.B. a strange look and shrugs.* *Forendon: So it is you that have defeated two of the generals? Nicely done. Mavror was not the nicest guy I've met, not counting the fact that he's a robot, and Uberzerker... Well, I'm suprised that you aren't a smear on his floor. But can you stand against a relentless onslaught of attacks... *The arena walls fall down revealing rows upon rows of Siege Machines* *GOOD OLD SIEGE MACNHINES!? Aggro: *Soldiers! FIRE ON MY MARK! Forendons Attacks: *Cannons are nice, but BLADES WORK ASWELL! *TASTE MY BLADES! *I shall let you BLEED TO DEATH! Death: *With no Captain to lead these soldiers, they shall run rampant over these and otherlands. Have fun cleaning up your mess! Killing a Player: *Fall to my blades! *BOOM! HEADSHOT! *This is GREAT! Loot Prodigy *I'll finish later * Category:Omegaheim bosses